All You Wanted
by Night Essence
Summary: Draco goes to the top of the Astronomy Tower and Blaise follows. Slash and a Songfic.


Title: All You Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. If I did there would be way more guy on guy action. I don't own the song either. That's all Michelle.

Summary: Draco goes to the top of the Astronomy Tower and Blaise follows. Slash

Author's Note: Written by the request of ForgottenSoul77. Song is in italics.

* * *

Blaise watched his best friend as he stared up at the night sky. He had followed the blond haired wizard as he snuck out of the dorm rooms and up to the Astronomy Tower. He admired the way Draco's hair blew softly in the nighttime breeze, with the moonlight shining down on him. He kept quiet, even though he knew the other boy knew he was there.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
_

There was a time when he had been jealous of Draco. Who wouldn't be? He was Draco Malfoy, the heir of one of the richest, most powerful families in the wizarding world. He was, believe it or not, popular. Even though so many of the students hated him, they loved him. They loved to hate him. He was the perfect villain. So, of course Blaise was jealous. He tried to copy the other boy, tried to perfect the sneer, the walk, and the talk. But it just wasn't the same.

_So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
_

It was a surprise to Blaise that when he tried to become just like the youngest Malfoy, Draco only shook his head, gave a sad smile and walked away. The occurrence had the dark-haired boy confused for months, until he stumbled upon Draco and his father in Hogsmeade. Lucius Malfoy, the seemingly unfazed aristocrat, had his son's arm in an iron-lock grip that left bruises on Draco's pale skin for weeks afterward. The scene had surprised Blaise, who had thought that Draco had the perfect life.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
_

Draco had stood quietly, while his father held his arm and threatened him. He didn't move, not even when Blaise had showed up. Lucius glanced at the other boy, dropped his son's arm, gave Draco one last meaningful look, and turned and walked away. The moment the older Malfoy was out of sight Blaise was by Draco's side, examining the damage to his friend's arm. The blond haired boy was still silent and Blaise began to worry. He swore to protect his friend from then on, to always be there for him.

_So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away_

Blaise snapped back to the present and walked over to Draco. He saw Draco's hands tighten their grip on the railing and he lightly placed his hand over Draco's. The young Malfoy took his eyes off the sky and looked at his best friend. He smiled, took his hand off the railing and entwined his fingers with Blaise's. The dark-haired boy looked surprised, but the look quickly turned into one of delight. Draco and Blaise both looked toward the sky with small smiles on their faces.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here_

As the sky began to lighten, Blaise began to worry. The reason he and his friend were even out here was because of the stress that had been plaguing Draco since the arrival of his father's letter. A letter that stated Draco was to come home this weekend because of a "family emergency." Which was code for "Draco come home and get the Dark Mark." Blaise was beginning to worry because today was the day Draco was meant to leave. Today was the day he was going to lose Draco, his best friend, his confidant, the boy he was beginning to love.

_So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

Draco felt Blaise tense and knew what he was thinking. Draco gave Blaise's hand a reassuring squeeze. Blaise tensed even more and pulled away from the blond.

"Draco, you don't have to go."

"Blaise...we've been through this. I do have to go." Draco sighed and tried to reason with his friend.

"Why? Why do you have to go? Let me save you. Let me take you somewhere safe...please. Draco...I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." The dark-haired boy was near tears as he begged his friend to stay.

"I care about you too, Blaise. But...there's nothing you can do...if I don't go..." The young boy trailed off. The hesitation caught Zambini's attention.

"What will happen if you don't go? What's he threatening you with?" Draco stayed silent while his friend questioned him.

"Draco, if you won't stay...then take me with you."

"No! Absolutely not!"

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

"Why? You said that you care about me, so take me with you. I'll get the mark with you." Draco shook his head.

"No! You'll be safer here. He can't get you here."

"Who? Who can't get me?"

"My father! Who else? That's what he's threatening me with. The day you saw my father bruising my arm and swearing at me, he told me that if I didn't take the mark...he'd kill you. I need to go take the mark so that you live. If I take you with me...he might kill you. I can't take that." Draco finished silently, while Blaise took it all in.

"Oh, Draco..." The young Zambini walked over and embraced the other boy.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here_

Both boys found comfort in the embrace. Draco felt Blaise breathe beneath him, felt the life in him, and relaxed. For now he was safe and that was calming to the blond. Blaise was ecstatic that his feelings might be returned by the boy he loved. The sun had risen completely and both boys pulled back. Malfoy noticed how the sunlight shined down on Blaise and made him look like an angel. His angel.

"Draco...please. Stay. Stay here with me." Blaise tried one last time to convince him. Draco studied Blaise with a soft look in his eyes. How could he refuse a request made by his angel?

"Blaise . . . I love you." Blaise's eyes widened and Draco looked just as shocked that he admitted his feelings.

"I...I never would have thought that you felt that way. I love you too, Draco." The blond was even more shocked when Blaise concluded his confession with a kiss. The two boys felt sparks fly and pulled apart.

"I'll stay with you, Blaise. Forever." Blaise smiled and kissed Draco again.

_So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

* * *

_

Hey, thanks for reading. What do you think? Was it good? I hope you liked it. I wanted it to be perfect for ForgottenSoul77. So...yeah, review please.


End file.
